Five Senses
by Grey Cho
Summary: Lima drabble seputar Levi dan Petra. [AR]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR/OoC

Rivetra (LeviPetra)

Drabble(s)

 **Five Senses**

 **Petra's POV**

* * *

 **1\. Smell**

Pertemuan awal kita berdua, aku selalu mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa pertemuanku dengan cinta pertamaku sendiri? Saat itu, aku tengah pergi ke kota lain bersama ayah. Usiaku sudah cukup belia untuk menerima perjodohan. Ayah bilang, dia ingin segera menimang cucu. Pria separuh baya itu tak tahu kapan ajal menjemput, terlebih di tengah situasi manusia dikelilingi _kyojin_. Pergi untuk bertemu dengan calon suamiku, aku dan ayah justru harus berada dalam posisi terdesak ketika sesosok _kyojin_ tiba-tiba muncul dan memporak-porandakan seisi kota. Kudapati kediaman lelaki yang akan mempersuntingku hancur-lebur, menyisakan bercak darah yang terlihat di puing-puing bangunan. Penduduk yang panik berlarian tak tentu arah menyebabkan aku terpisah dari ayah yang terbawa arus manusia ke arah sebaliknya.

 _Kyojin_ tengah menantiku yang tak bisa berbuat apa pun saat _kyojin_ lain melahap orang-orang yang mengerubungi. Ketika aku merasa akan mati, ada aroma yang masuk ke hidungku. Aroma yang terhirup membuatku merasa tenang kendatipun tangan _kyojin_ hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Seorang pemuda, berdiri di depanku dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Aku bisa melihat tengkuknya dengan jelas.

Tubuhku lalu melayang di udara. Namun, aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mataku terbuka di sela ketakutan terhadap ketinggian. Warna hitam dari helaian rambut seseorang yang berkibar menyapaku. Kali ini, aroma yang tercium jauh lebih pekat. Hidungku bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari tengkuk sang pemuda! Aku mengeratkan tanganku di lehernya, menekan tubuhku ke punggungnya.

Ketika dia menurunkanku ke lokasi yang lebih aman, aku kecewa. Aku kecewa karena wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda semakin menjauh dan enyah. Aku kecewa karena tak pelak kerinduan menjalar saat sang pemuda pergi. Hidungku, indera penciumanku, merasa kesepian. Aroma mentari dan tumbuhan dari sang pemuda jauh lebih menenangkan ketimbang dievakuasi ke tempat aman. Aku berpikir konyol, membatin bahwa rasanya tidak masalah sekalipun aku harus digendong berkeliling kediaman _kyojin_ asalkan aroma itu bisa kuhirup.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan aroma itu sehingga memutuskan mencari tahu tentang sang pemuda. Aroma itu laksana candu yang membuatku tak henti berhasrat menghirupnya. Mengetahui siapa dia, aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu anggotanya. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur. Aroma itu akan kuhirup setiap hari mulai dari sekarang. Aroma seorang Levi.

* * *

 **2\. Sound**

Badai membuatku menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku berusaha membenamkan kepalaku, berharap indera pendengaranku tidak mencerna suara apa pun. Aku tidak suka gemuruh petir dan suara hujan lebat yang seakan bisa menghantam bangunan ini kapan saja. Aku tidak suka suara gemuruh yang terdengar seperti suara langkah kaki _kyojin_. Aku mendengar suara lain, yaitu suaraku sendiri. Aku ketakutan dan berandai-andai tengah berada di rumah bersama keluargaku, bergulung di atas ranjang yang sama dan berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan dengan cerita-cerita konyol. Namun, di sini tidak ada anggota keluargaku. Aku tinggal bersama timku. Aku tidak bisa melesat keluar. Aku perempuan dan mereka semua laki-laki. Maksudku, ini sudah malam. Kami tidak memiliki jadwal rapat dan kurasa anggota yang lain pun telah terlelap.

Suara ketukan membuatku tersentak. Aku pernah mendengar beberapa kisah seram dan salah satunya berhubungan dengan ketukan pintu. Makhluk halus bisa saja tengah menantiku di balik pintu. Pemikiran yang membuatku semakin beringsut di dalam selimut.

"Petra? Kau masih terbangun?"

Kelegaan membuncah ketika suara yang masuk ke telinga adalah suara dari pemuda yang paling kukenal. Sekalipun suara itu milik roh halus yang meniru Levi, aku tidak keberatan.

"Ya, _Heichou_." Aku menyibak selimut dan membenahi rambut ketika suara daun pintu yang diputar terdengar.

Levi masuk ke dalam, dua cangkir yang memperlihatkan kepulan asap ada di tangannya. Aku duduk di sisi ranjang, sedangkan Levi duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Satu cangkir teh yang sebelumnya ada di tangan Levi kini berpindah ke tanganku.

Pemuda bermata kelabu menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Aku membeokan gerakannya. Kuteguk teh tersebut dan merasa tenggorokanku menjadi hangat.

 _Heichou_ tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk bergegas tidur sembari meraih cangkir kosong dari tanganku.

"Esok hari cuaca pasti akan cerah," duga sang pemuda. "Bayangkan saja esok hari itu dan tidurlah."

Ajaib, kata-kata sederhana dari Levi membuat kantuk kembali menghampiriku. Kuucapkan "selamat tidur" padanya tanpa harapan mendapat balasan. Levi, kupikir, pasti akan beranjak dari kamarku begitu saja. Namun, pemuda itu membalas ucapanku. Tepat ketika celah pintu hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajah Levi, aku mendengar suaranya yang juga mengucapkan "selamat tidur" padaku.

Alam mimpi merenggut kesadaranku. Paginya, aku merasa sangat segar. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak kendatipun semalam terjadi badai dahsyat.

"Selamat pagi." Aku memberikan salam sapa ketika mendengar derit pintu di ruang makan.

Levi-lah yang rupanya masuk ke dalam. Pandangan kami bertemu. Iris kelabu Levi bergerak menghindari kontak mata denganku, membuatku meloloskan tawa kecil. Bisa-bisanya pemuda yang satu itu membuatku tidur nyenyak semalam tadi ketika dia sendiri muncul di hadapanku dengan kantung mata yang semakin tebal.

* * *

 **3\. Taste**

Indera pengecapku merasakan getir dan asin yang berbaur menjadi satu. Getir dari teh dan asin dari air mataku. Siapa Isabel itu? Aku mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Erwin sesaat lalu. Raut muka Levi yang tenang berubah. Wajahnya menjadi tegang dan matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Baru kali ini, aku melihat Levi seekspresif itu. Baru kali ini, Levi tampak begitu emosional. Aku tak pernah tahu masa lalu Levi. Aku hanyalah orang luar yang mencoba masuk ke lingkaran kehidupan sang pemuda. Namun, aku tetaplah orang luar.

Aku menghindari Levi belakangan ini dan berpikir naif bahwa sang pemuda akan, setidaknya, bertanya kenapa aku mendiamkannya. Sudah hari kelima dan sang pemuda seakan tidak peduli dengan sikapku. Ya, aku memang bukan orang spesial baginya. Keberadaanku bahkan tidak seujung kuku pun bisa disandingkan dengan Isabel.

"Jika ada masalah denganku, sebaiknya kaukatakan secara langsung." Levi tengah bersindekap di dinding penginapan ketika aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Aku tak merespon, membuat sang pemuda berdecak. "Apa kauingin dipecat?"

Langkahku berhenti. Aku tidak suka intimidasi. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisku saat Levi tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Siapa gadis yang bernama Isabel itu?" Aku menelan _saliva_ sebelum bertanya balik kepada Levi.

Aku menoleh pada Levi dan seketika terperangah saat menangkap air muka Levi yang terlihat terluka, amat terluka. Isabel pastilah gadis yang istimewa bagi Levi hingga mampu membuat sang pemuda tidak bergeming.

"Isabel adalah gadis yang kuanggap adik perempuanku sendiri."

Kini, aku yang dibuat diam seribu bahasa. Levi mau buka mulut! Pemuda yang penuh kejutan itu menceritakan masa lalunya, kisah kelam yang dia pendam. Tubuhku gemetar saat mendengarkan kisahnya. Levi masih terperangkap di dalam masa lalunya. Dia memikul beban rasa bersalah atas kematian orang-orang yang dianggapnya keluarga sendiri. Tanganku yang gemetar hebat berusaha menjangkau Levi. Tangisku pecah dan isakanku menahan setiap kata yang ingin kusampaikan.

Sang pemuda tersenyum getir. Dia menarik jemariku dan secara mengejutkan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan! Bibir kami saling bersentuhan! Levi berbalik dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan bisikan "terima kasih" dan "maaf" di telingaku. Aku dibiarkannya jatuh terduduk saking merasa lemas di daerah lutut.

Aneh sekali, pikirku. Meski selalu meminum teh yang rasanya pahit, bibir Levi … ternyata terasa manis.

* * *

 **4\. Sight**

Bolehkah aku menganggap bahwa kami berdua sedang berkencan malam ini? sebuah misi mengharuskan aku dan _Heichou_ ketus yang satu itu untuk bermalam di tanah terbuka. Atap kami adalah langit beserta hiasannya. Aku terrpukau dengan warna rembulan yang kusaksikan dengan Levi. Fenomena rembulan merah atau yang biasa disebut _blood moon_. Di atas rerumputan, kami berdua duduk bersama. Aku bicara macam-macam pada Levi, sebagian besar mendongengkan masa kecilku. Itu memalukan. Namun, aku tidak keberatan membagi kenangan memalukan itu dengan Levi. Sesekali, sudut mataku melihat Levi terkekeh. Aku merasa senang. Namun, rasa senang itu tak menetap lama. Levi menepuk celana dan bangkit.

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutku.

"Sebegitu membosankah bersamaku?" Aku berbisik pelan, tak ingin sang pemuda berambut hitam mendengarkan keluhanku.

Ketika kupikir pemuda tanpa ekspresi beranjak pergi dan memilih sendiri, aku keliru.

Aku terbelalak saat merasakan guyuran hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Dibanding rasa dingin, air yang membuatku kuyup seperti ini lebih terasa hangat. Lensa mataku menangkap warna hujan yang tidak biasa, warna merah pekat. Indah sekali. Aku bahkan menyangka hujan itu adalah lelehan rembulan merah di atas sana. Namun, tentu saja bukan. Cairan yang turun deras dan menggenang di sekitar kaki ini bukanlah air hujan, melainkan darah dari _kyojin_. Levi beranjak bukan karena merasa bosan denganku, melainkan untuk melumpuhkan _kyojin_ yang ternyata mengawasi gerak-gerik kami dan tengah berdiri di belakang. Tubuh kecil sang pemuda menari dengan latar langit, diterpa cahaya rembulan. Kemudian, dua kakinya menapak di atas panggung yang merupakan punggung _kyojin_.

Indera penglihatanku dimanjakan dengan suguhan penampilan memukau dari Levi dan aku merasa terhibur. Sosok Levi yang tengah beraksi terlihat sangat indah di mataku.

* * *

 **5\. Touch**

Aku selalu berangan-angan bahwa kelak Levi akan menggandeng tanganku atau mendekapku. Aku membayangkan, andaikan saja kami berdua tidak terlahir di dunia seperti ini. Andai saja kami bisa hidup tanpa harus berjuang melawan ketakutan dari ancaman _kyojin_. Jika saja kami dilahirkan di dunia yang berbeda, mungkin saja saat ini aku tengah membina rumah tangga dengan Levi. Pemuda itu akan menggerutu tentang pekerjaannya, berkata bahwa dia seringkali menerima ejekan karena tinggi badannya. Aku akan mendengarkan cerita pemuda beriris kelabu sembari menyiapkan bekal. Kemudian, aku akan menyerahkan bekal itu sembari berkata bahwa Levi memiliki daya pikat tersendiri meski dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pemuda itu lalu merasa gemas dan menarik hidungku. Sentuhan sederhana di pagi hari itu akan membuat kami berdua merasa siap menghadapi hari demi hari.

… Sayangnya, semua itu mustahil.

* * *

Manusia hanya memiliki lima indera. Selain dari itu, manusia lebih sering menyeret kata "nasib" atau "takdir". Sesuatu yang bisa terjadi di luar kemampuan indera manusia. Sebagai manusia, ada hal yang mustahil kuketahui dan kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui kapan kematianku dan tidak bisa mengelak darinya. Impianku, khayalanku, semuanya hancur seketika tatkala aku sadar bahwa waktuku sudah tiada. Bahkan pada akhirnya, indera perabaku tidak bisa membawaku untuk merengkuh sosok yang kucintai. Tidak, bahkan di akhir hayatku. Saat tubuhku dihempaskan _kyojin_ wanita yang tengah timku incar, tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk mewujudkan keinginanku. Setelah ini, aku akan mati … bersimbah darah. Levi akan datang kemari dan melihatku dalam keadaan kacau. Aah, ini menyedihkan! Aku ingin selalu tampil cantik di depan Levi. Namun, di saat terakhir, aku akan tetap terlihat jelek.

Levi, saat ini aku berharap bisa memiliki satu lagi indera. Aku ingin memiliki indera keenam. Indera yang manusia lain bilang hanya dimiliki segelintir manusia. Jika aku salah satunya, izinkan pikiran ini mengirimkan pesan terakhir ke pikiranmu. Izinkan aku, paling tidak, menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirku.

" _Aku menyayangimu, Levi …."_

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
